Odwrócona chronologia
by toootie
Summary: Blog Johna z perspektywy jego związku z Sherlockiem (bez komentarzy czytelników). Wpisy ułożone w takiej kolejności, w jakiej byłyby zaprezentowane w prawdziwym blogu. TŁUMACZENIE.


Oryginalny tytuł: Reverse Chronology

Autor: ivyblossom

Link do oryginalnego opowiadania: /works/134951

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Uwagi: można czytać od początku do końca albo od końca do początku (polecam ten drugi sposób), trochę przekleństw

**ODWRÓCONA CHRONOLOGIA**

**29 Września, 10:11 Och, zamknijcie się**

A jednak mogę być jego facetem. Oczywiście, jak zawsze dowiaduję się ostatni. Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział?

**25 Września, 15:23 Jesteśmy OK**

Jestem pewien, że słyszeliście o tym w wiadomościach.

Tak, byliśmy zamieszani. „Ofiara", która prawie zabiła Sherlocka. Widzieliście jego patykowate kończyny na nowym materiale filmowym, choć jego twarz była ukryta. Jestem szczerze zaskoczony, że nie rozpoznano go od razu. To były kłopoty, mówię wam. Byłem parę metrów od niego, niezdolny tego powstrzymać.

Nie mam pojęcia, skąd padły strzały, ani kto strzelał. Ci straszni ludzie, z kontaktami w kryminalnym podziemiu, znajdujący się na liście płac Moriarty'ego, mają z pewnością wielu wrogów. Ale przynajmniej Sherlock jest OK**.  
**

Jeśli widzieliście nas chichocących później, proszę nie bądźcie urażeni. To tylko szok.

**21 Września, 7:34 Cztery Noce z Rzędu**

Sherlock mógł zapomnieć, że ma własny pokój. Albo może w jego łóżku jest o jedną próbówkę za dużo. Jaki by nie był tego powód, zagarnął moje łóżko, żeby na nim siedzieć i myśleć we wczesnych godzinach porannych.

Och, jak wszyscy będą gadać!

Widzicie, jeśli tak na to popatrzeć- co byłoby niewłaściwe (jak powiedziałem, nie jestem w jego typie, myślę, że woli bardziej typ intelektualisty, a nie żołnierza, jak ja)- to nie napisałbym tego na blogu (albo może napisał? jestem pewien, że to jest dokładnie to, o czym lubicie czytać!). Ale pomyślcie: kiedy odkryłem, że siedzi na moim łóżku, w tych porannych godzinach, gdy ledwo byłem świadomy, to ja wtedy leżałem pod kołdrą, a on na niej. Nie wiem, jak długo tam siedział. Ale nie siedzi już w nogach łóżka, tylko naprzeciwko mnie, twarzą skierowany do mnie; palce ma złożone w wieżyczkę. Ciągle bez komórki ani laptopa.

Podczas drugiej nocy chyba coś dotknęło mojej głowy. Może Sherlock. Powiedziałem chyba „Co?".

On powiedział coś o rozwiązywaniu tajemnicach, chyba coś o jego pulsie, albo włosach, nie pamiętam. Znów zasnąłem. Dźwięk jego głosu potrafi być bardzo kojący, zwłaszcza o tej godzinie. Całodobowy rytm, wiecie. Ciało nie chce być budzone o 04.00, jeśli w zasięgu wzroku nie ma zagrożenia. Przynajmniej moje ciało.

Trzeciej nocy nawet nie byłem już zdziwiony. Spytałem go tylko, jak mu idzie myślenie.

-Całkiem nieźle. -odpowiedział. -Powinieneś kiedyś spróbować.

Jest dowcipny o 04.00, nie? Tak. Też tak pomyślałem. Ha, ha.

Ostatniej nocy nic nie powiedziałem. Nie było sensu. Leżeliśmy tylko, oddychając razem. Dotknąłem jego nadgarstka i czułem puls. Dalej szybki.

Nie przeszkadza mi to tak naprawdę. To było w dziwny sposób miłe, uspokajające. Jeśli on przestanie to robić, ja wciąż będę obudzony, choć jego tam nie będzie, żeby z nim porozmawiać. To dziwne, jak przyzwyczaisz się do rzeczy, oczekując na nie.

**18 Września, 09:42 Dziwna Pobudka**

Sherlock był całkiem obudzony i siedział w nogach mojego łóżka, kiedy się obudziłem z szarpnięciem o 04.00 rano.

Możecie się zastanawiać, tak, jak ja: _co do cholery Sherlock robił w moim pokoju w tej najgorszej godzinie nocy?_ „

-Myślę.- odpowiedział, kiedy zadałem to istotne pytanie, może dodając do niego odrobinę przekleństw.

Opierał się plecami o łóżko przy moich stopach, wyciągnął długie nogi wzdłuż mnie. Jeśli możecie w to uwierzyć, nie miał przy sobie ani komputera, ani nawet komórki. Tylko on sam, siedzący tu w piżamie. Był cichy przez długą chwilę i znów zasnąłem.

-Twoje oddychanie jest uspokajające.- powiedział w końcu. Nie jestem pewien, czy to była odpowiedź na pytanie, czy obserwacja. Czy to nie dziwne? Kolejna rzecz, do której się przydaję. Oddychanie. Kto by powiedział? Potem stwierdził:

-Śpij dalej. -więc zasnąłem.

**15 Września, 19:25 To ja, serwantka po prawej**

Dziś dostałem pilny SMS od Sherlocka, w którym kazał mi wracać jak najszybciej się da. Wróciłem. Zostawiłem przychodnię, zakładając, że chodzi o jakiś rodzaj nagłego zagrożenia. Wiecie, czego chciał? Żebym mu potrzymał jakieś papiery w jednej ręce i filiżankę herbaty w drugiej.

I jeszcze długopis w ustach, nie zapominajmy w tym. Potrzebował „kolejnej pary rąk". Wracamy do mojej teorii, że jestem jego częściowo- odczuwającym meblem. -Częściowo- odczuwający jest całkiem wspaniałomyślnym opisem większości ludzi, John- powiedział.

Więc już wiecie.

**13 Września, 18:52 OSTRZEŻENIE**

Cokolwiek robicie, trzymajcie się z dala od Leicester Square tego wieczoru. Chciałbym powiedzieć więcej, ale nie mogę.

**13 Września 11:23**

Niech to się skończy, wypiłem większość butelki wina. Moja głowa mnie zabija. Czy nie bywacie czasem ckliwi, kiedy pijecie? Ja z pewnością.

Oczywiście.

**12 Września, 23:56 Bezsenny i Doktor**

Zasnął z głową na moich kolanach, co czyni pisanie trochę trudnym.

Wiem, co sobie myślicie. Cóż, nie powstrzymam was od myślenia tego, nie mogę też zmusić Sherlocka do przestrzegania granic normalnej przyjaźni i dawno temu przestałem próbować, więc zgaduję, ze tak już po prostu będzie. Myślcie, co chcecie. Już o to nie dbam. On jest zmęczony i za mało spał, więc nie mam zamiaru się kłócić co do tego, gdzie i jak ostatecznie zasnął.

Jeśli ludzie chcą wyobrażać sobie, że Sherlock mógłby być zainteresowany takim facetem jak ja, przyjmę to jako komplement. Ale nie jest. To nie tak. Nie wierzę, że jestem w jego typie.

Można powiedzieć wiele o zdrowiu człowieka, na podstawie wyglądu jego włosów, wiedzieliście o tym? To brzmi jak coś, co mógłby powiedzieć sam Sherlock, ale to tylko medyczny fakt. Widzę cały czas u nastoletnich anorektyczek albo bulimiczek- kiedy je widzę po raz pierwszy, ich włosy są suche i łamliwe. To pierwszy, najbardziej oczywisty znak, widoczny jeszcze zanim stają się tak przerażająco chude, albo mają zniszczone zęby, albo zanim pojawią się te społeczne i rodzinne problemy. Zanim będzie tak źle, można powiedzieć jak ktoś się ma, na podstawie stanu włosów.

Kiedy zobaczyłem Sherlocka po raz pierwszy, jego włosy były trochę sznurkowate i suche- dzika, gęsta czupryna czarnych loków. To miało sens, kiedy zobaczyłem jak nieregularnie je i co to jest, gdy już zaczyna jeść.

Ale powinniście ich dotknąć teraz, są jak u dziewczyny. Niemal faliste, miękkie, nie uwierzylibyście. Jakoś nie spodziewałbym się, że włosy mężczyzny mogą być takie. Nie Sherlocka w każdym razie. Nie ma w nim nic miękkiego, więc to dziwne, że jego włosy są takie. To nadal dzika, gęsta czupryna czarnych loków (w tej chwili rozpostartych na moich dżinsach), ale z samego ich wyglądu można stwierdzić, że lepiej się odżywia. Są lśniące. Mogę włożyć w nie palce i nawet ich nie poplączę. Moje palce ślizgają się między nimi. A w świetle z mojego ekranu laptopa, jego loki lśnią. To oznaka zdrowia, a kiedy chodzi o kogoś z jego nawykami i skłonnościami, mam zamiar wziąć za to pełną odpowiedzialność. To jest miłe uczucie.

Miejsce, gdzie musiałem ich trochę wyciąć, jest już ledwo widoczne. Są tylko trochę bardziej skręcone, niż reszta.

Nawet jego rzęsy są grubsze i dłuższe. Znam kilka kobiet, które mogłyby zabić za takie rzęsy. Co to za motyw?

Jego puls jest też dobry. Mocny i spokojny na gardle, niknący na nadgarstku, ale absolutnie normalny. Absolutnie zdrowy. Mogę wyczuć uderzenia jego serca pod moją ręką. To uspokajające doznanie, czuć siłę jego serca. Trochę szybki jak na sen, ale wydaje się mieć bardzo szybki metabolizm. Nie mam pojęcia, co jest dla niego normalne.

Prawdopodobnie najbystrzejszy umysł wszechczasów, ukołysany na moich kolanach. To wcale nie jest poniżające. Mogę się tylko czuć głęboko, głęboko szczęśliwy.

**7 Września, 16:34 Interesująca, Nowa Sprawa?**

Wydaje się mieć związek ze średniowiecznymi dokumentami. Nie znam jeszcze wszystkich szczegółów, niedługo dowiem się więcej.

Miejmy nadzieję, że będę mógł ubrać mój kostium Indiany Jonesa, marzę o tym. Chociaż Sherlock mówi, że wyglądam gównianie w kapeluszu.

**5 Września, 18:45 Dwie Różne Nogi w Wannie**

Wiesz, że rzeczy zaszły ździebko za daleko, kiedy wracasz do domu z pracy i wchodzisz do kibelka tylko po to, żeby odkryć dwie różne nogi w wannie, obłożone lodem; i nie wrzeszczysz od razu, ani nie wycofujesz się powoli.

Nie, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłem, było stwierdzenie, że to nie jest para nóg tej samej osoby. To nogi dwóch różnych (i miejmy nadzieję, martwych) osób. Z pewnością podobnych. Bardzo podobnych, możliwe, że blisko spokrewnionych, ale nie tej samej osoby.

Dlaczego te dwie różne nogi leżą w mojej wannie, nadal pozostaje tajemnicą, ale przynajmniej wiem o nich ten decydujący detal. I wydedukowałem to z bardzo niewielkich znaków, tak, jak robi to Sherlock. Jeśli się zwraca uwagę, to na podstawie nóg można powiedzieć o różnicach w stylu życia jednego i drugiego człowieka. O życiu, jakie prowadzę najwięcej mówi to, że czuję się strasznie dumny, że ten mały detal wyjdzie na jaw nieuchronnie, w bliskiej przyszłości i Sherlock wyszczerzy się tym zadowolonym pół- uśmiechem, kiedy zobaczy, że to zgadłem. Jest zawsze tak bardzo, ujmująco zadowolony ze mnie, kiedy dedukuję prawidłowo.

I to jest to, co tutaj uchodzi za dobrą zabawę.

**22 Sierpnia, 09:34 Zamknij się, Harry. **

Poważnie. Czy ty czytałaś w ogóle to, co wczoraj napisałem o tym, co się stało. Jezusie.

**21 Sierpnia, 02:32 Jest Także Muzycznym Geniuszem**

Nie uwierzylibyście jak pięknie gra na skrzypcach. Nawet nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że on nie ma uczuć. Bez nich nie mógłby wypełniać muzyki taką pasją, jestem tego pewien. Nawet nie przeszkadza mi, że jest druga nad ranem. Zresztą i tak miałem straszne koszmary, więc jestem zadowolony, że mnie obudził swoim graniem. Moje oczy wypełniły łzy, taki był dobry, grając. Mógłby grać zawodowo.

To byłby inny świat, gdyby tak było. Gorszy, bez wątpienia. Więcej przerażających ludzi chodziłoby na wolności, zdobywając narkotyki, gwałcących, mordujących i powodujących problemy. Ale każde gospodarstwo domowe w kraju miałoby stos płyt CD Sherlocka Holmesa. Ludzie chodziliby na koncerty, żeby go posłuchać i płakać z powodu piękna jego gry. Kobiety i mężczyźni oblegaliby go cały czas. Fanki. Nienawidziłby tego.

**20 Sierpnia, 20:35 Homofobia, Mea Culpa**

Nie lubię oglądać go takim jakim jest teraz, choć wydaje się, że jest już OK. Siedzi na sofie, pisze na telefonie. Od razu zajął się pracą, jakby nic się nie stało. Jestem dalej ekstremalnie wściekły. To nie chodzi o moją orientację ani o homofobię, o co mnie oskarżasz, Harry. Jezu. Oczywiście to nie jest coś z czego powodu cierpię. Nigdy nie zbiłem faceta na kwaśne jabłko za odrobinę flirtowania, jakiej dopuścił się Sherlock. To byłoby nieproporcjonalne.

Cóż, tak, to było trochę krępujące, kiedy byłem młodszy, jak tak miło zaraportowałaś, Harry. Nie wiem, zgaduję, że mi to jakoś zagrażało. Jakby się miało skończyć, całując niechcący jakiegoś pedzia, gdyby pozwoliło mu zbliżyć się do siebie; jakby nagle miało się zmienić, przeobrazić, a najgłębsze i najbardziej dziwaczne fantazje zostały wystawione na widok publiczny. To wygląda raczej typowo, głupie sprawy chłopaków. Pragnienie bycia absolutnie normalnym, utrzymania wyraźnych granic. Nie pozwól nigdy kwestionować swojej heteroseksualności, nie daj żadnych znaków słabości. To wydawało się takie czarno-białe, kiedy byłem dzieckiem.

Temu dupkowi to powinno cholernie pochlebiać, a nie totalnie go wkurzyć.

To zawsze było traktowane, jako obraza. Ale kiedy stajesz się starszy, zaczynasz o tym myśleć i rozumiesz, że wiesz, to niczyi interes, co inni ludzie robią u siebie w domu, jeśli są dorośli i to wszystko; i w ogóle co tyle zachodu? Kogo to obchodzi, jeśli jakiś facet myśli, że jesteś atrakcyjny. Nie musisz zabierać go ze sobą do domu. Jeśli dziewczyna, która ci się nie podoba, flirtuje trochę z tobą, to podnosi ci to samoocenę, nawet jeśli nie jesteś zainteresowany.

Czemu to miałoby stanowić różnicę?

A w wojsku- cóż, tak tam jest inny zestaw oczekiwań- z pewnością bardziej macho- ale szczerze mówiąc, kiedy widzisz rzeczy, które zdarzają się na służbie, to z tej perspektywy, te oczekiwania stają się bezsensowne.

Mówią, że nie ma ateistów w okopach, ale jest tam też bardzo mało bigotów, kiedy cały czas boisz się o własne życie.

Ta cisza, kiedy nie wiesz, czy następny krok nie spowoduje eksplozji, która rozerwie cię na części i następne parę metrów jakiejś piaszczystej drogi może być twoimi ostatnimi; stałe oczekiwanie, że w każdej chwili twoje życie zakończy się krwawo i boleśnie. Kiedy odkładasz broń, cóż, przynajmniej wiesz, skąd pochodzi zagrożenie. Takie jest życie, a kiedy myślisz, że zginiesz i martwisz się o to, naprawdę nie dbasz tak bardzo, o to, czy kumpel obok ciebie pisze listy do domu do innego faceta, czy nie. Właściwie przez parę miesięcy facet obok mnie pisał do domu do swojego faceta. Był odważnym człowiekiem, odważniejszym, niż większość. Nie chcecie znać tej historii. Cóż- ja nie chcę jej wam opisywać. Zostańmy przy tym: miałem i byłem świadkiem wystarczającej ilości kryzysów egzystencjonalnych, że naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, kto jest gejem. Wybierajcie sami, a ja będę was w tym wspierał.

Tylko dziwi mnie to, że wszyscy cały czas przypuszczają na mój temat i Sherlocka.

Teraz wygląda jak połamany ptak, zwinięty na sofie i posiniaczony; oddycha przez usta. Powiedział, że przesadnie zareagowałem. Mówi, że jest OK, że to nic.

Dla mnie nie wygląda na to, że jest OK.

**20 Sierpnia, 17:11**

Gdybym oczywiście nadal miał broń. Myślałem o Afganistanie.

**20 Sierpnia, 17:03 Sukinsyny**

Niektóre rzeczy, które dziś powiedziano, no cóż- raczej wykrzyczano- do Sherlocka naprawdę mnie zdenerwowały. To było paskudne.

Nie przeszkadza mi ciągłe branie mnie za jego faceta, jeśli to sprawi, że choć trochę mniej ludzi będzie go atakowało tak, jak dziś, na środku ulicy. Tak, będę z wami walczył, jeśli go zaatakujecie. Oczywiste, że jest moim współlokatorem i przyjacielem.

Jestem niemal pewien, że Sherlock jest gejem, choć mogę się mylić. Powiedział kiedyś coś, co dało mi takie wrażenie, ale to mogła być pewnego rodzaju zmyłka. Może zostawił za sobą wianuszek złamanych, niewieścich serc? Mogę to sobie łatwo wyobrazić, szczerze mówiąc. Widziałem go parę razy flirtującego z ludźmi, w czasie rozwiązywania spraw, po to, by zdobyć informacje i jest w tym całkiem niezły. Wyraźnie miał już do tej pory trochę praktyki. Jest w tym lepszy, niż ja, kiedy nie udaję. No i jest, mimo wszystko, bardzo atrakcyjnym facetem. Kobiety patrzą na niego cały czas. Nie wiem, tak naprawdę, jaką ma historię**,** nie spytałem go nigdy wprost. Nie przyprowadził nikogo do domu na noc, więc trudno powiedzieć.

Oprócz mnie. Tak wiem, ha, ha, nie trudźcie się z tym dowcipem. WSPÓŁLOKATORZY. To teraz nie jest zabawnie. Tym razem flirtowanie rozumiane jako zbieranie informacji nie zadziałało zbyt dobrze. Na pewno zaczął zbierać informacje flirtując z nie tym facetem, co trzeba.

Nigdy nie widziałem Sherlocka tak źle odczytującego wskazówki; choć utrzymuje, że niczego źle nie odczytał. Kolejna krwawiąca warga, podbite oko i okropny siniak na kości policzkowej. Nos mu też spuchł… szczerze mówiąc, sądząc po sile tego ciosu, bałem się, że jest złamany.

Czemu te dupki zawsze biorą za cel jego twarz? Sherlock wydaje się nie mieć zdrowego strachu przed bólem i ranami, nie ważne jak wiele razy kończy, siedząc na stole w kuchni, jako mój de facto pacjent.

Tamten skurwysyn dostał gorzej, możecie być tego pewni. Kiedy wróciłem do domu, byłem absolutnie szczęśliwy, chłodząc swoją dłoń. Dla mnie to naprawdę nie jest problem.

Potraktujcie to jako ostrzeżenie. Moje zobowiązanie „nie szkodzić" kończy się, gdy czyjaś pięść wyląduje na twarzy Sherlocka. Jeśli bym wziął broń, to mogłoby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej.

**9 Sierpnia, 12:01 Wymagania Przysięgi Hipokratesa**

Złożyłem Przysięgę Hipokratesa, przywykłem leczyć moich pacjentów.

Sherlock nie jest dokładnie jednym z nich, per se, ale rozumiecie, że czuję czuję się odpowiedzialny za jego zdrowie i dobre samopoczucie. Więc będziecie zadowoleni, wiedząc, że przez ostatnie parę miesięcy rozgryzłem, jak polepszyć jego zdrowie. Wystarczy przestrzegać jednej, prostej reguły: detektyw wymaga jedzenia trzy razy dziennie.

Rewolucyjne, nie? Myślę o wpakowaniu trochę mojej medycznej mądrości w 3 tomowy przebój. Tom 1-sniadanie, tom 2 –obiad, tom 3- kolacja. Może pójdę do Oprah Show. Na pewno zostanę niedługo celebrytą.

**5 Sierpnia, 10:32 Koniec upałów**!

Co za ulga. Gdyby to się nie stało, następnego dnia Sherlock stanowiłby zagrożenie dla wszystkich, pracując całkiem nago.

Światu został oszczędzony ten specyficzny widok. Koedukacyjne nagie rozwiązywanie spraw. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy z policji stawiliby się w komplecie.

**4 Sierpnia, 23:36 GORĄCO!**

Nie przypominam sobie tak upalnej nocy w Londynie. Nie jest tak jak w Kandaharze, gdzie jest gorąco do szaleństwa, ale przynajmniej sucho.

Tu w Londynie jest wilgotno; smażymy się, a nad nami wiszą te ciężkie chmury grążące zarwaniem. Czuję się jakbym miał plecak pełen kamieni na plecach. Sherlock wydaje się nie zauważać upału, choć raz jedne zakasał rękawy, a jego twarz jest lekko lśniąca od potu. Brzęczy po mieszkaniu jak pszczoła, latając od sterty papierów do szafy z książkami albo do mikroskopu.

Wziąłem dwa chłodne prysznice dziś dla ulgi.

Mam nadziej, że ta burza przyjdzie szybko i przerwie ten gorąc. Wezmę kolejny prysznic zanim pójdę spać.

Sherlock popatrzy na mnie wilkiem i powiedział coś bardzo śmiesznego: poprosił, żebym skręcił ogrzewanie. Żadnej wiedzy o systemie słonecznym, żadnego zamiaru żeby zauważyć, że jesteśmy w środku FALI UPAŁÓW.

Och, pozwól Londynie, że wyłączę grzejniki. Moja wina, co ja sobie wyobrażałem?

**2 Sierpnia, 9:34 Czy to naprawdę moje życie?**

Właśnie w tej chwili, na blacie w kuchni leży talerz z ludzkimi jądrami. Trzema. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Zazdrościcie mi, nie? Na pewno. Kto nie chciałby dodatkowych trzech jąder?

**27 Lipca, 20:53 Sprawa Zatrutej Filiżanki Herbaty rozwiązana!**

To była bratowa. Odkrycie przyszło na czas, zanim stała się jakaś poważna szkoda. Dowiodły tego trzy zestawy sztućców i maleńka fiolka trucizny ukryte w serwantce. Sherlock wiedział nawet, żeby szukać tego po lewej stronie, a nie po prawej w domu siostry, a nie szwagierki.

Rewelacyjnie.

D.I._ był bardzo zadowolony, nawet oferował nam kolejkę, ale Sherlock odmówił. On oczywiście kocha mieć rację, gdy wszyscy dookoła niego są tak kompletnie osłupiali i pod wrażeniem, ale bardzo się stara tego nie okazywać. Gdybym go tak dobrze nie znał, jak znam, mógłbym tego nie odczytac, ale nie da rady tego ukryć przede mną.

Powiedziałem, jak zwykle:

-To wspaniałe, Sherlocku! Fantastyczne.

I ten jeden raz cały zespół D.I. się zgodził. Nawet ci nieprzyjemni! Powinniście zobaczyć, jak Sherlock próbuje ukryć wyraz rozkoszy na twarzy.

Opanował się, a potem zamówiliśmy butelkę wina w restauracji, tylko dla nas dwóch. Uśmiech nie zszedł z jego twarzy ani na chwilę, przez cały wieczór.

Nawet nie przejąłem się, że dali nam ten „romantyczny" stolik. Sherlock zasłużył na światła świec i ładny widok.

**23 Lipca, 8:44 Sprawa Szczęśliwego Detektywa Konsultanta**

Kolejna sprawa! Sherlock jest zachwycony. Wygląda poważnie i niewzruszenie, kiedy D.I._ jest w pokoju i coś mu tłumaczy, ale w chwili, w której tamten wychodzi, Sherlock podskakuje w powietrze i tańczy swój szczęśliwy mały Jig. Większość z was nie widziała go szczęśliwego. Może dlatego nie rozumiecie go tak dobrze. Socjopata, w cholerę!

Oczywiście, jest taki szczęśliwy z powodu seryjnych morderców i zagrożenia morderstwami, co, jak sądzę, może być trochę niewłaściwe. Jak kto lubi.

**22 Lipca, 05:56 Bezsenny, od rana ****na nogach **

Jest naprawdę bardzo wcześnie, Sherlock chyba śpi, tak myślę. To znaczy, nie otwierałem drzwi, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest w swojej sypialni, ale myślę, że w niej jest i nic nie słyszę, więc zakładam, że to oznacza, że śpi.

Ostatnio nie śpi wystarczająco dużo, więc nie chcę go budzić, sprawdzając, czy jeszcze tam jest i nie pognał, by ktoś trzymał go na muszce, albo czy nie został otruty i właśnie powoli umiera, nie mogąc do nikogo zadzwonić.

Tutejsza cisza jest trochę odpychająca. Tak rzadko jest tu całkowicie cicho. To wywołuje ciarki. Wygląda… nienaturalnie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

Tak, OK. Po prostu śpi. Sprawdziłem.

Z takim współlokatorem chcesz sprawdzić, czy ktoś tu nie wlazł i go nie porwał, albo nie przebił na wylot mieczem; trudno tego nie zrobić. Jestem lekarzem, mimo wszystko. Mógł tu się wykrwawiać.

Leży zwinięty w łóżku, które- tak do akt- jest w połowie zawalone książkami i papierami, zlewkami i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. Leży powykręcany między tym wszystkim, starając się , nawet przez sen, nie przesunąć choćby jednego ze swoich ostrożnie uporządkowanych badań.

Wygląda tak bardzo młodo, kiedy śpi. Jakoś bardziej wrażliwie. Tak jakby stan czuwania napełniał go i czynił większym, niż jest w istocie.

Nie użyłem lusterka, żeby się przekonać, czy oddycha. Mogłem to stwierdzić, bo miał karteczkę samoprzylepną naklejoną na nosie i widziałem, jak się porusza za każdym jego oddechem. Nie przylepiłem jej tam sam, ale to niezły pomysł.

**19 Lipca, 1:15 Co to za cholerny hałas?**

Odgłos jakby pół Londynu wybuchło. A może to był sen? Czasem trudno powiedzieć. Nienawidzę mojej nieświadomości. Może czas, żeby znaleźć innego terapeutę.

**15 Lipca, 15:31 Wabi się Buckles**

Widział kto bardzo kudłatego szaro-białego psa, około 19 kilo, biegającego po Soho? Proszę, dajcie znać. Oczywiście, nie jest świadkiem, raczej częścią kluczowego dowodu. Musimy go znaleźć, zanim zacznie padać.

Co może nastąpić lada moment, z tego co widać.

**13 Lipca, 18:23 Ignorujcie moją siostrę i przeprosiny **

OK, odpowiadam tu na różne komentarze i Harry, na serio, ty nie pomagasz, proszę powstrzymaj się od korzystania z internetu, kiedy wracasz z baru, OK? Nie, nie jestem homofobem, to nie o to chodzi. Serio, nie! Nie powinienem był pisać „co za rodzaj facetów" itd. I nie powinienem był użyć takiego języka. To było bezmyślne z mojej strony.

Mężczyźni mogą, oczywiście, okazywać uczucia, albo dziękować komuś za pomocą kwiatów, jeśli tylko to lubią, i nie muszą od razu zasługiwać wtedy na obrzucanie przezwiskami; ludzie po prostu powinni unikać pochopnych wniosków.

Nie dbam o to, jak oczywiste wam się to wydaje, my nie jesteśmy tacy. Jesteśmy współlokatorami i przyjaciółmi.

**11 Lipca, 20:30 To nie tak, jak myślicie. **

Drodzy Mieszkańcy Londynu, serio, NIE jestem facetem Sherlocka. Możecie przestać wysyłać nam te porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. To mnie zawstydza i co oczywiste, wpływa na moje życie randkowe (przepraszam, Sarah, nie winię cię za to nawet odrobinę). Wydajecie się wiedzieć wszystko o moim blogu, więc słuchajcie mnie: mamy oddzielne sypialnie!

Jestem świadomy, że kupił mi kwiaty dziś wieczorem i wielu z was to widziało, ale to tylko z powodu jakiejś małej robótki, która zaowocowała tym, że pozostał żywy przez kolejny dzień, OK?

Jemu to nawet do głowy nie przyjdzie, że wysyła taki sygnały, że jestem pieprzonym pedałem, który ma na niego ochotę. Jacy faceci dostają kwiaty od innych facetów, jeśli nie są nawet z nimi spokrewnieni? Pewnie, jest geniuszem, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafi zrozumieć tych społecznych sposobów okazywania uczuć i uznania, czym tylko zachęca ludzi do wyobrażania sobie absolutnie nieprawdziwych rzeczy o nas obu. O MNIE.

Och. Założę się, że robi to celowo. Robi sobie ze mnie jaja. Niech cię szlag, Sherlock!

**3 Lipca, 21:45 Ale czy on jest równie dojrzały, co 10-latek?**

To jest prawdziwe pytanie. Na wypadek gdybyście się zastanawiali, to Sherlock jest z pewnością mądrzejszy, niż 10-latek. Mogłem stworzyć potwora.

Oglądajcie to, bo mogliście go zobaczyć w quiz show tylko ten raz. Myślicie, że wezmą go jeszcze, odkąd zrozumieli, że nie może przegrać? Chyba, że każecie mu zgadywać na temat popkultury. Wtedy by nawet nie zaliczył.

**2 Lipca, 16:13 Sprawa Wędrującego Diamentu**

Następna sprawa rozwikłana. Ta była długa; pracuję nad jej opisaniem i opublikuję kiedy skończę.

Acha, czekajcie, Sherlock powiedział, że jeszcze nie mogę, dopiero wtedy gdy klient jest martwy. Klientka nie jest stara, więc to może trochę potrwać. No cóż, przepraszam.

A moglibyście pokochać tę historię. Była bardzo brawurowa, a możliwości Sherlocka w odgadywaniu prawdy, jak zwykle zrobiły wrażenie na każdym. Sherlock mówi, że nikt nie jest tak bardzo pod wrażeniem jak ja, ale ja wiem, że to nieprawda. Ja tylko jestem najbardziej szczery w tej sprawie. Był fantastyczny.

Nie ważne, jak wiele razy go zobaczę- układającego prawdę z pozornie nieciekawych wskazówek i tropów, po które nikt inny nawet się nie schylił- nigdy nie przestaje mnie zatykać z wrażenia. Za każdym razem, gdy pomyślę, że mam jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co potrafi zauważyć i przeanalizować; on daje radę wydedukować dużo więcej, niż wydawałoby się, że jest w ogóle możliwe.

Rewelacja.

Aczkolwiek dowiedziałem się ostatnio, że nigdy nie widział programu „Brain Teaser". Wydawał się zaskoczony, że w ogóle istnieje taki program w TV. Możecie to sobie wyobrazić, przeżyć całe życie z takim mózgiem, jak on, i nawet nie móc pokazać, jak pokonujecie wszystkich innych graczy? Zadziwiające.

Zastanawiam się, czy widział kiedykolwiek „Jeopardy".

**21 czerwca, 23:34**

Jeśli umrę w ciągu następnych paru godzin, chcę, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że to wina Sherlocka.

**21 czerwca, 10:23 Aktualizacja**

Nowa sprawa wygląda na łatwą. Nie może być zbyt niebezpieczna. Niedługo więcej.

**15 Czerwca, 13:46**

Co do..? Żartujecie ze mnie. A już myślałem, że widziałem wszystko.

**5 czerwca, 23:54 Przestań, Harry!**

Mam zamiar całkowicie zbanować cię na moim blogu, jeśli nie przestaniesz zostawiać takich komentarzy. Proszę, ludzie, zignorujcie moja siostrę.

W każdej rodzinie jest tylko jedno, prawda?

**2 czerwca, 9:45 Sprawa Krwawiącego Detektywa Konsultanta**

Sprawa rozwiązana. Była trochę ryzykowna. Sherlock wrócił do domu z rozbitą wargą i całkiem głębokim rozcięciem na ramieniu. Możemy nie mieć jedzenia w kuchni, ale mamy całkiem niezły sprzęt do radzenia sobie z medycznymi wypadkami.

Odmówiłem zeszycia mu rany, dopóki na stole stały słoiki z gapiącymi się na mnie gałkami ocznymi; więc razem z panią Hudson (błogosławię jej miękkie serce) dokładnie wyczyściliśmy blat, zanim wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli.

Kiedy szyłem ramię Sherlocka, stół był sprzątnięty i zdezynfekowany. Jestem już teraz całkiem pewny, że jego współlokatorem może być tylko ktoś z doświadczeniem bojowym. Gdziekolwiek Sherlock pójdzie, stwarza tam pole walki, więc trzeba wiedzieć, jak sobie z tym radzić.

Naprawdę bym chciał, żeby nie wybiegał z domu beze mnie. Wiem, że nie jestem jego ochroniarzem (może się skutecznie obronić sam, jak lubi każdemu powtarzać), ale nie znoszę wyobrażać sobie, że musi gdzieś tam w pojedynkę stawiać czoła czyimś pięściom i broni. To wygląda na moją pracę- martwienie się o niego. Jego pracą jest rozwiązywanie spraw. Mówi, że potrafi robić obie te rzeczy. Równocześnie.

I jest okropnie chudym łajdakiem, ten Sherlock- to nie nowość, ale staje się nadzwyczajnie jasna w tych wczesnoporannych godzinach. Ten człowiek składa się głownie ze skóry i kości. To znaczy jest całkiem silny i używa swojej wysokości jako przewagi, ale kiedy zobaczycie go poranionego, z tymi jego pretensjonalnymi ciuchami podartymi i zakrwawionymi, to wydaje się wtedy dużo mniejszy. Jak ptak bez nastroszonych piór.

Nie powiedziałbym o nim, że teraz jest przygnębiony, ani nawet słabszy, ale wydaje się bardziej bezbronny.

Muszę się upewnić, że będzie częściej jadł. On naprawdę nie powinien już tracić ani odrobiny ze swojej masy, mogę policzyć mu żebra, stojąc na drugim końcu pokoju. Szczerze mówiąc, bez koszuli, przypomina mi bardzo niezręcznego i wkurzonego nastolatka.

Trudno się na niego wściekać, kiedy się go takim widzi.

Jego umysł jest dużo większy, niż on sam.

**2 Czerwca, 02:14**

Mogę się bez tego naprawdę obejść. Spanie? Co to jest? Czy to jest realna biologiczna potrzeba, czy tylko opcjonalna strata czasu?

Sherlock ma na ten temat swoje zdanie, mówię wam.

**2 Czerwca, 12:56**

Czy ludzie naprawdę nadal używają mosiężnych kastetów? Czy tak jest już tylko w filmach? Facet właśnie zaczął walić w drzwi czymś, co brzmiało jak mosiężny kastet. Zanim doszedłem do drzwi już go nie było.

Sherlock? Gdzie jesteś? Nie odpowiada na moje SMSy. Ktoś go widział? Nie jestem nawet pewien czy miał oba buty, kiedy stąd wybiegał.

**11 Czerwca, 22:44 BANG.**

Wybaczcie na chwilę, muszę iść posprzątać to coś, co wybuchło w kuchni. Jezusie, Sherlock, gdziekolwiek byś tym razem wybiegł, zostawiłeś frontowe drzwi otwarte na oścież, kiedy stąd wyleciałeś?!

Jestem także całkowicie pewny, że cokolwiek jest rozciapciane na całym kuchennym blacie, pochodzi od człowieka.

Takie jest życie na Baker Street, ludziska. Czarujące, nieustająco. I dlatego właśnie kupujemy rękawiczki gumowe na kartony.

Z powodu tego jego uroku.

Tia.

**26 Maja, 23:01 Najszybciej Rozwiązana Sprawa**

Dzisiejsza- zaczęta i skończona w ciągu 1,5 godziny. Myślę, że to rodzaj rekordu.

Poprawka: Sherlock właśnie czyta z ekranu, kiedy to piszę i stwierdził, że jego rekord wynosi 3,5 minuty. Nie wiem, czy ze mnie żartuje, czy nie. Szczerze mówiąc, biorąc pod uwagę szybkość, z jaką pracuje jego umysł, jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć. Można się tylko nim zachwycać.

Nadal jesteśmy absolutnie zwyczajnymi współlokatorami- w razie, gdybyście się zastanawiali (wiem, że będziecie)- ale tego wieczoru Sherlock na chwilę użył mojej głowy, jako podkładki pod swoją filiżankę z herbatą, kiedy sortował jakieś papiery. Wszyscy sobie wyobrażają, że mamy jakiś romantyczny związek, a w rzeczywistości spełniam funkcję mebla, który kiedyś przywlókł ze sobą do domu. Położył też stopy na moich kolanach, gdy wieczorem oglądaliśmy TV.

A więc, traktuje mnie chyba jako niski stolik albo podnóżek?

**24 Maja, 10:34 Cewka Tesli… **macie jakieś?

Ktoś wie, gdzie mogę znaleźć zestaw cewek Tesli w Totenham? To pilne.

**19 Maja 21:46 O rodzeństwie i Ogniu**

Dzisiaj wieczorem kolacja z moją siostrą, Harriet. Kiepska restauracja, ale może po prostu przywykłem do królewskiej obsługi, chodząc często na obiad z Sherlockiem. W trakcie kolacji pojąłem, że Harry posiada pewne opinie, którymi się nie podzielę i teorie, których tu nie opiszę. Nie będę ich tu wyliczał (to zajmie za dużo czasu i nie chciałbym żebyście pomyśleli, że je popieram). (Wszystkie są o mnie i o moim współlokatorze itd.).

Po kolacji poszedłem do domu. Głupio pozostawiłem Sherlocka samemu sobie, na prawie dwie godziny, toteż oddał się nałogowi eksperymentowania, tym razem z ogniem.

Wiecie co to jest zły pomysł? Eksperymenty z ogniem. Zapalił około 12.000 świeczek w kuchni i salonie; i trochę jego włosów musiało się zaplątać w jeden z tych 12.000 płomieni. Wiecie, co straszliwie śmierdzi? Spalone włosy. Nawet alarm przeciwpożarowy się włączył. Nasza gospodyni wpadła w panikę. Sherlock wyglądał na trochę osmalonego. Wiecie, jak długo zajmuje zgaszenie 12.000 świeczek?

Sherlock powiedział: „to nie było 12.000 tylko 85". Ale to wciąż sporo. Uważam, że 85 świeczek to bardzo dużo.

Musiałem mu przystrzyc włosy. W tej chwili wygląda już lepiej, ale trochę asymetrycznie. I oczywiście nie da się nic zrobić, żeby wywietrzyć z mieszkania swąd palonych włosów. Otworzyliśmy wszystkie okna.

**14 maja, 17:35 Wściekły Wujek**

Co się tyczy ostatniej sprawy, to wiem, że wygląda niezbyt wiarygodnie, ale to wszystko prawda. Byłem tam, widziałem Sherlocka zbierającego wszystko do kupy w tym swoim bystrym umyśle. To zaskakuje, za każdym razem, nawet, jeśli wiesz, czego się spodziewać. On naprawdę wiedział, że to był wujek, a nie brat- na długo przedtem, zanim policja dostała przyznanie się do winy. Powiedział mi to, choć nie widziałem wtedy powiązania. Rozpracował to na podstawie smug na ścianie kuchni i odrobiny popiołu przy frontowym wejściu. Niewiarygodne, nieprawdaż?

Powinni się nim zająć specjaliści. Ewidentnie jest okablowany inaczej, niż reszta z nas. Chociaż oczywiście nie ma mowy, żeby usiedział wystarczająco długo, by go przestudiować. Prawdopodobnie coś by wysadził w powietrze, tylko po to, żeby się rozerwać. Musieliby go więc przebadać pośmiertnie. Na szczęście, na nasze szczęście, nie nastąpi to szybko.

**12 Maja, 19:52 Et tu, Piekarze Londynu?**

Odwiedziliśmy piekarnię w centrum Londynu, i wszyscy, obok których przechodziliśmy, słyszeli o Sherlocku. Ale nie było żadnych względów, żadnych plugawych historii o zbrodniach, nic z tego. Oni tylko ciągle pytali, czy jego chłopak (o tak, mieli na myśl mnie) potrzebuje czegoś.

No, naprawdę, co to jest? Czy my łazimy, trzymając się za ręce, a ja tego nie zauważam? Przez większość czasu, kiedy jesteśmy w miejscach publicznych, Sherlock przewraca oczami, kiedy na mnie patrzy, albo okazuje mi lekceważenie, albo traktuje mnie jak chodzącą wersję „przyjaciela czaszki". Czy wiecie, ile razy zostawił mnie na miejscu zbrodni, żebym wracał sam do domu? Powiedzmy, że więcej, niż jeden raz. Czy to wam wygląda na zdrowy związek? Jeśli wszyscy myślą, że w nim jesteśmy, to naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego więcej ludzi nie organizuje interwencji* w mojej sprawie. Zero tolerancji, ludzie.

**10 Maja, 20:15** **NIE RANDKUJĘ Z NIM.**

Czy jest ktokolwiek w tym mieście, kto nie myśli, że randkuję z Sherlockiem?

On nigdy nikogo nie poprawia. Ani razu. Zostawia to mnie. Myślę, że cieszy go oglądanie, jak się wiję. Wszyscy mi mówią, że czytają mojego bloga, więc można pomyśleć, że mam ostatnie słowo w tym temacie. Ale nie. Nie ważne, co powiem, albo zrobię, nieważne, z kim w rzeczywistości (cześć Sarah!) się umawiam, wydaje się być już na zawsze partnerem Sherlocka i to nie tylko w profesjonalnym sensie tego słowa. Jak to się w ogóle stało?

Jak coś tak nieprawdziwego może być dla was wszystkich tak oczywiste? No, naprawdę. Myślę, że bym wiedział, jeśli podobałby mi się mój współlokator.

Do licha!

*- Interwencja- "spotkanie", które organizują przyjaciele i rodzina kogoś, kto zaczął zachowywać się niepokojąco (np. zaczął dużo pić, albo wpadł w depresję) mające na celu pokazać tej osobie (o którą się martwią), że powinien coś ze sobą zrobić (na ogół- zacząć się leczyć).


End file.
